Mal Aak
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Little guide, like Navi from Zelda, but less annoying, and much more useful. That seems to be what Maddie is for the Khajiit Dragonborn. Good thing, too, because that cat needs all the help he can get, as well as a faithful companion to keep him company. Maybe even keep him warm on the cold nights in this frigid land.
1. Not Navi Maddie

**Disclaimer-I do not own TES, I only own my characters.**

**I hope that this fic is different than the usual OFC insert, and that you enjoy!**

Maddie opened her eyes and groaned.

Where was she?

What happened?

How did she even get here?

What was she doing here in the first place?

Her right side was rather warm, and when she turned her head, she saw-

Oh, my.

It was a Khajiit, and not just any Khajiit.

A very familiar Khajiit.

One she created in one of her saved games in Skyrim.

But, what was she doing here?

Was this a dream?

Her musings were cut short by the sound of Ralof speaking to the dark-furred Khajiit by her side.

She already knew what was going on, so she didn't care to listen.

She'd much rather further assess the situation.

She was going to a friend's house before she somehow ended up here.

She was going to lend him her **Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Legendary Prima Official Game Guide**, and, judging from the feeling of her aching back, it, as well as the messenger bag the heavy hardback guide was held in.

It would prove useful, if she were to be staying here.

_'I wonder what that would do? Having something like this on me. It could change everything. I should probably be careful with it then, otherwise it could turn out to be problematic.'_

They were now arriving at Helgen, and would soon be lining up to the Headsman's block.

_'Everything is so much more beautiful in person.'_ Maddie thought, not caring for what would happen.

She already knew, and she didn't have a reason to worry-

No one important would die, and she wouldn't die.

At least, that is what she hoped.


	2. Hey! Listen!

**It's been a while. **

**I'm not too happy about how this chapter has turned out, but whatever.**

**Here you go.**

"You there!" Hadvar called out, pointing his...quill towards the dark-furred Khajiit.

"Who...are you?"

"J'Daargo." The Khajiit answered.

_'That's him. Same scars. Same long ears and gold earrings. Same eyes, and muscles. Though, he seems much bigger in person, and he doesn't seem to have an accent as thick as other Khajiit.'_ Maddie observed, a smile creeping on her face as she looked over the bulging muscles of the cat.

As J'Daargo went to join the others, Maddie stepped closer to Hadvar.

The Nord looked over her, confusion painting his features.

"Wh- Who are you?"

_'He was about to say what. Makes sense. There are no races here that look Asian, and I am only half. I guess I could just say that I am a mix. It is not entirely false.'_

"My name is Madeline Hart. I suppose you can say that I hail from Cyrodiil." Maddie answered, seemingly apathetic, save the spark in her eyes.

It was a spark of someone who knew something that you didn't, which was appropriate.

"And before you say anything," Maddie continued, cutting off the captain. "I will be going to the block as well, I presume?"

The captain glared up at her- yes, up.

She looked as if she were to say something, but stopped, and merely sneered.

"This one thinks you seriously need to get laid." J'Daargo commented, smirking as the captain's face turned beet red.

Maddie couldn't help but giggle.

He even exaggerated his accent!

He's certainly going to be fun to travel with.

"I'm sorry." Hadvar apologized right as the captain opened her mouth. "We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil."

With a polite nod, Maddie went off to join the Stormcloaks and J'Daargo.

"Probably going to throw our bodies out the back of a carriage." J'Daargo snorted.

"Pfft, you're probably right. I wouldn't put it past them." Maddie whispered back.

The Khajiit chuckled.

"Ah, it is good to laugh before one dies." J'Daargo commented.

"Even better when we get to live another day."

The Khajiit male turned to her.

"And what do you have in mind? We've already seen the results of an escape attempt."

A small smile played on the human's lips, and her eyes held that same knowing spark.

"I don't have anything. Someone- or, rather, something else does."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me, you'll see. We'll get out of this alive." Maddie assured, winking.

The Khajiit wasn't convinced.

"Next, the cat!"

"Racist much." Maddie whispered.

However, no one heard what she said over the sound of a roar.

J'Daargo looked back at Maddie with disbelief.

"I said, next prisoner."

"I hope your right." The Cathay-raht Khajiit muttered while walking to the headsman's block.

_'I'm pretty sure I am.' _ Maddie thought as she watched the scene unfold.

Just as the headsman raised his axe, Alduin showed up, right on time.

Now that things were about to heat up- not just figuratively, but literally, Maddie prepared to make a run for it.

"Hey! Cut me loose! Now!" She demanded, holding out her bound hands to someone.

Said someone happened to be a female Stormcloak who, in the confusion, did as was asked.

Hands now free, Maddie bolted towards J'Daargo, who was still very dazed.

"Come on!" She yelled, pulling at the cat's arm.

He stumbled to his feet, and with the help of the human at his side, he made it to the tower unscathed.

"Are you...a seer of some sort?" He asked.

"Not really, it just seemed like a 'holy-shit-a-dragon's-wrecking-our-shit' day." The young woman replied.

The Khajiit laughed.

"A perfect day for the two of us to be executed then." He replied.

Now it was Maddie's turn to laugh.

She would have said something else, but was cut off by a large, sweaty hand grabbing onto her arm.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof shouted while pulling the woman up the stairs.

"Wait!" Maddie exclaimed as they neared the last few steps.

Thankfully, the Nord listened, sparing them from becoming ashes.

Even so, they were close enough to feel the heat of the dragon's flames.

Maddie had a feeling that this would not be the last time she comes inches away from the flames of a dragon.


	3. Out of the Fire

**This is really short, and I apologize to my followers for that.**

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

"I don't think-"

"Let's go!" J'Daargo commanded.

"But-"

"Get on my back!"

Maddie did as she was told, though with hesitation.

Once she was on the Khajiit's back, he leapt down into the inn.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked timidly as she slid off of his back.

"I'm fine, let's just go." J'Daargo brushed off as he ran to a hole in the floor and jumped down.

The jump wasn't nearly as far down as the first, so Maddie soon followed.

They met up with Hadvar, who was getting some kid to safety.

"Gods, everyone get back!" Hadvar shouted as Alduin let out a stream of fire.

All escaped, but the corpse of a fallen man was consumed by the flames.

The sickly sweet scent of burning human flesh reached Maddie's nose, and it finally clicked in her mind-

This was not a game, and it was not a dream.

This was real.

Real people were dying all around her.

"Ma'lin! We need to get moving! Come on!"

A voice snapped her out of the icy feeling of dread filling her, and it brought her back to their current goal-

Stay alive.

She didn't have time to think about anything but what she remembered from the game, which would save them.

"Over here!" She shouted, pulling J'Daargo towards herself just as Alduin landed on top of the wall to toast some imperial.

Once the flying terror flew away, they made their way through the ruins of what was probably someone's house, and soon arrived at their escape route.

"Go with Ralof- more profit that way." Maddie suggested.

J'Daargo didn't even nod in agreement- he just ran to the closest one, who happened to be Ralof.

Maddie soon followed, but before she went in, she could hear Alduin shout something.

She didn't understand what it was.

She didn't have to, because either way, it scared her.


End file.
